Written in the Past
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: Haruhi moves to America and runs into Arai. The two end up dating and get married. 14 years later Haruhi returns to Japan with her daughter but no Arai. She rekindles lost friendships and is comforted by the Host Club. But what happens when Arai returns?
1. After the Fact part 1

AN: So this is my first Ouran fanfic! I'm going to apologize right now for not knowing Arai's last name. I looked everywhere and couldn't find it. So I'm making his last name Shitsuren, but if you happen to know Arai's real last name please send it to me via message or put it in a review and I will gladly change it. Thank you so much and please enjoy the fanfic! I dedicate "" to my sister who has listened to her good share of my Ouran rants.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters (this is for the entire story)

Chapter 1: After the Fact (part 1)

Wow, America sure was different then Japan. Everything was strange from the buildings to the people, right down to the language. Haruhi knew that there were going to struggles with moving to a new country, but some things were defiantly going to be harder then others. For one…what would she spend her free time doing now that there was no longer a host club?

"Haruhi, is that you?"

Haruhi Fujioka turned around at the call of her name. That voice had sounded so familiar compared to all of change. It couldn't be…

"Haruhi it is you. What are you doing in America?"

Haruhi couldn't believe that she was standing in Rhode Island, a tiny insignificant state in America, and was talking to Arai. The same Arai who she had gone to middle school with, and had accidentally turned down because of a misunderstanding. This was the exact same Arai that she had seen just last summer. It was almost impossible to think that what was happening was real.

"Arai…what, what are you doing here?" Haruhi could barely speak she was still so shocked. How was it possible? It wasn't possible. There was just no way that Arai was standing next to her on a sidewalk in Rohde Island.

"There's a school here. It's a private high school kind of like Ouran that I got accepted to. It was affordable with the partial scholarship so my parents allowed me to come over. But a better question is why are you here?"

"My dad got a job transfer. It was kind of short notice but it was an offer that he couldn't refuse. My dad asked if there was a friend I could stay with over in Japan but I knew that he wasn't really going to leave me behind. So that's my story really. It was nice though because I got a scholarship to a private school that's here. Wait…didn't you say that you're going to a private school?"

"Yeah I'm going to Chapel Academy. It's actually pretty close to here."

Okay…this was creepy ironic. Out of the 50 states that make up America, what were the odds that Arai would move to Rohde Island? Out of hundreds of private schools to be accepted to, what were the odds that both of them had been accepted into the same school? This was creepier then irony…this was fate.

"Arai…we're going to the same school."

Arai was finally getting his wish. He was going to go to the same school as Haruhi Fujioka. There was so much to talk about, so many questions to ask. But at that moment, all they could feel was relief. Relief that they wouldn't be going into a new school in a new country alone. This had to be fate.

3 Months Later 

Arai ran down the outside steps of Chapel Academy. "Haruhi"

"Oh Arai, I didn't see you. How was your day?" Haruhi smiled as she waited for Arai to catch up. After he caught his breath the two continued walking.

"It was long. It seemed even longer though because I was missing you." A blush crept up on Arai's face as he said the last part.

"I…I missed you too Arai. I missed you a lot." Haruhi's face was just as red as Arai's.

"Haruhi, I want to ask you something."

"Sure," Haruhi looked up from ground which she had been focusing on from embarrassment. "What is it?"

"Haruhi…do you, do you like me?"

Just when Haruhi thought her face couldn't get any hotter, she felt her skin temperature rise up a few more degrees. "Yes. I do like you."

"Do you love me?"

Haruhi had a feeling that this conversation was leading up to this. And surprisingly enough, Haruhi didn't seem to mind. She had spent the last three months next to Arai and he had become her best friend. Her answer was completely honest.

"Yes…I do love you."

Arai and Haruhi hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking.

"Haruhi," Arai wrapped his arms around the girl before him. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Haruhi returned the embrace "I think I do."

AN: Okay so the name of this story is kind of weird and I might end up changing it, but for now let's just call it "Written in the Past"


	2. After the Fact part 2

AN: This chapter is short but I didn't really feel the need to add anymore to it. Besides this is just a mini chapter leading up to really amazing plot that I have in store.

Chapter 2: After the Fact (part 2)

Even though it had only been three months since Haruhi had left Ouran Academy, for the Host Club it might as well have been three years. The truth hadn't really shown itself until after she had officially departed from her Ouran life, but Haruhi had been the true heart and soul of the entire club. Without her the Host Club had the unmistakable impression of a funeral home.

Hikaru and Karou were sprawled out of one of the couches. The aura around them was dull and bleak unlike their usual vibrant and eccentric one. Karou was slowly adjusting to life without Haruhi, but Hikaru hadn't made any progress in the course of the three months.

Kyoya sat at a table typing away on his laptop. It seemed as though the loss of the club's female member hadn't shaken him is the least. Yet if you looked close enough, there was something distant in his eyes. Something even more distant then usual.

A table not far from Kyoya's was drowning in cake and sweets, but Honey was sitting with a turned back next to Mori. Of course Honey hadn't given up sweets entirely, but his special cake nights had been dropped down to an all time minimum.

Mori's face still held its emotionless expression, yet it was noticeable in his eyes as well in his clumsy actions that he too was feeling the loss of Haruhi. And then there was Tamaki.

The king was sitting in his usual moping corner, but instead of growing mushrooms or making hamster homes, he just sat and looked out the window. He had already done his fair share of crying and whining to Haruhi before she had left, so all that remained within him was the sharp and raw feeling of emptiness. It felt to Tamaki as though someone had torn his heart out, and supposedly staring out a window was going to make it magically come back. But it wasn't coming back. His heart and Haruhi both were never coming back.

AN: Sorry for the short chapters. Next chapter we'll get to the really fun stuff that has to do with the plot. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Haruhi Shitsuren looked out of the airplane window. She couldn't believe that she was back. Of course she had always planned on coming back someday, but defiantly not for her current reasoning.

Haruhi closed her eyes and laid her head back against the headrest that was attached to her seat. This was crazy, but there was no turning back now. There was no way she could go back to America, at least not right away. She opened her eyes just enough to look down at the four year old asleep next to her. This was most defiantly crazy. No, this was insane.

It wasn't long until Haruhi was walking through the terminal hand in hand with the little four year old girl. Haruhi grabbed two suitcases from the baggage claim. A dark blue and brown one and a small pink one covered in yellow flowers.

When the two had finally made their way out of the bustling airport it hit Haruhi. She was back in Japan. But this time around, she was a different person. She was married, if you could call her marriage a marriage. And the biggest change was the girl beside her. Sana Shitsuren, daughter of Arai and Haruhi Shitsuren, and Haruhi's whole world.

Haruhi stood waiting for a taxi still holding hands with Sana who seemed to be falling asleep standing up. Haruhi put the suitcases on the sidewalk and picked up her daughter. It was strange for Haruhi to think that 14 years ago she had been at this airport as a 16 year old girl. Now she was 30 and holding her daughter heading into a world that she no longer belonged in. Everything around her was so familiar, yet so foreign.

Just as Haruhi was considering going back inside to wait until the airport cleared out a bit being that she was having no luck with the taxi, Haruhi spotted a long, sleek, black limo pulling up about ten feet away from her.

"Wow doesn't that bring back memories." Haruhi muttered to herself. All of the crazy antics of the Host Club rushed back into Haruhi's head as though a flood gate had been opened. Haruhi smiled to herself. "Damn rich people."

Haruhi was readying herself to turn around and head back into the building when she saw him walking over to the limo. Kaoru Hitachiin was just about to open the door and climb in when he saw her and stopped dead in his tracks.

It's amazing how much irony happens in the course of a lifetime, but for Haruhi it seemed as though irony was her best friend. A very close and annoying best friend who she just couldn't shake.

What were the odds that they would both be in the same place at the same time on her first day back in Japan? Slim to none was Haruhi's guess.

"Haruhi, is that you?" Kaoru stood shocked, hand on the limo's door handle. "Is it really you?" Kaoru slowly got out of his trance and walked over to the brunette. "Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Ah, hi Kaoru," Haruhi felt stupid staring at Kaoru as though he was strangest thing she had ever seen, but in her defense he very well might have been.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. How have you been Haruhi?"

"Fine I guess." Haruhi was still speechless. Even in these unimaginable circumstances, Kaoru still seemed just as devilish and sweet as she remembered. "What are you doing at the airport?"

"Oh I'm just doing business oriented things but that's not really important. Haruhi, are you waiting for someone to pick you up?"

"No I'm actually trying to get a taxi. I'm staying at a hotel but getting there is proving to a problem."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "If you need a ride, I'd be more then happy to take you in my limo?"

"There's really no need to do that. I'll just wait for a taxi." Haruhi had the feeling that being in any enclosed space with Kaoru would be extremely awkward.

"I insist. Please let me help you. It's the least I could do for an old friend."

Haruhi closed her eyes and nodded deciding not to let her pride get the better of her. After all, who knew when the next taxi was coming? There was a much better chance of getting the hotel if she was in a limo.

Kaoru took the suitcases and placed them in the back of the limo. Of course he had noted the toddler that Haruhi was holding, but he hadn't said anything about it yet. Right now all that mattered was not letting Haruhi get away again. When all three of them were situated and had been on the road for at least ten minutes, Kaoru turned towards Haruhi.

"I hope I'm not imposing, but this girl, is she yours?"

Haruhi and Kaoru both looked at the still sleeping child. "Yes, she is mine."

Haruhi had to respect Kaoru's patience on the subject, but she had been right thinking that this ride was going to be an awkward one.

"What's her name?" Kaoru was actually very curious. He had never thought for a moment that Haruhi would stop living her life after she moved, but it seemed strange that she was at the airport with only her daughter and no one else. But then again this was Haruhi so who knows?

"Her name's Sana."

"Sana? Hmmm, that's a pretty name."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. At least Kaoru was trying.

They had been on the road for about twenty minutes when the limo pulled to a stop and Kaoru opened the door. This was defiantly not the hotel that Haruhi had reservations for.

For one the building was sparkling white and took up the space needed for a football field. It looked to be about three stories high. Haruhi couldn't even imagine the amount of money that went into this place.

"Umm, Kaoru, where are we?"

"Haruhi, welcome to the Hitachiin mansion."

AN: Hmmmm will Kaoru be a love interest in the story? Probably not but if I get bored enough and want to add a little something it could be a possibility. Thanks for reading chapter 3 and please review!


	4. Friends like the Hitachiin's

AN: It's been a while but now I'm back and finally updating. Before I get into the chapter I would like to point out some minor changes that I made to chapter 3. As it turns out after reviewing this story the other day I realized that all through chapter 3 I was spelling Kaoru's name wrong. That is now fixed. There was also the issue of Haruhi's age. I had written that she was 15 when she left and 29 when she returned. That was wrong. It has now been changed to her being 16 when she left and 30 when she returns. Sorry for the errors but now everything is updated and correct. Thank you for your patience and please enjoy the newest chapter.

Chapter 4: Friends like the Hitachiin's

"Umm, Kaoru, why exactly are we at your place?"

"Because Haruhi, you'll be staying here until you find proper housing."

"What!" The shock was evident in her voice. "Your house? Why?" Haruhi had a pretty good idea why but over the years she had gained enough sense to know to keep quiet in certain situations.

"I can't let you stay at a hotel. Besides knowing you, the hotel you were going to stay at was most likely the cheapest hotel in this area. And that's pretty cheap. It will be much more practical for you to stay here." Obviously Kaoru had not gained that sense yet.

Haruhi's face was growing red with anger. "Kaoru that is not true." It was actually the second cheapest hotel in the area.

Kaoru rose up from the limo and went to collect the bags. When he returned he gave his absolute sentence on his friends living arrangements. "It's final. You're staying here until other preparations are made." Haruhi tried to interrupt but Kaoru continued. "There are plenty of extra rooms, and don't worry. Consider this to be a gift from a friend. No debt!"

"Money is not the issue here," Haruhi's face was growing darker shades of red by the second. She wasn't going to give up just yet. "I am perfectly capable of finding my own place to live. I can take care of myself, and my daughter, by myself."

Kaoru helped Haruhi out of the limo and steadied her on her feet. "I understand that Haruhi, but you are still staying here. If Tamaki ever found out that I saw you and let you run off, he would never forgive me. He's been so worried about you."

"Tamaki," Haruhi said the name as though it was a forbidden word that she was finally brave enough to say out loud. "Tamaki senpai has been worried about me?"

"Tamaki, Hikaru, everyone really. Even Honey and Mori. We've all been worried. But now you're back. Actually…why are you back?" Yep – no sense.

Hikaru was going to ask again but stopped when he saw the change of expression on Haruhi's face. Realizing his mistake he quickly responded, "Never mind, it's none of my business."

Haruhi nodded and bent down back into the limo to pick up Sana who was still fast asleep. Kaoru noticed the few tears that had gone astray and found their way down Haruhi's cheeks.

"Kaoru I…I don't want to trouble you." Haruhi stammered her final resistance trying her hardest to hide the few tears that she was ashamed had fallen. She hoped to high heaven that he hadn't noticed.

"It's no trouble at all," Kaoru had a huge grin on his face giving the impression that he had seen nothing. He decided that it was a good time to go inside and leave the talking for later.

With Kaoru holding the bags and Haruhi carrying Sana, he led the way up the thick stone steps that led to the gleaming white oversized front doors. For someone who had come from a small city life filled with courthouses and small apartments, even the doors had an overwhelming affect on her. Not that big buildings intimidated her. This mansion was nothing compared to the Ouran High School that she remembered from her younger days. But still, it wasn't everyday that you got to walk into an old friend's house – no – mansion, after fourteen years by some random chance. And although Haruhi thought that the front doors were impressive, they were nothing compared to what awaited her inside.

The doors opened up into a wide open space. Calling it an entrance would be an understatement. Three better words to describe it would be "classy hotel lobby". However the only different the two held was that a hotel lobby would portray neutral colors. This entrance was anything but neutral. Colors and style were plastered galore. Popping cherry reds, vivid greens, brilliant oranges, all laced with some sort of crazy design. Everything from the elaborately designed marble floor to the gorgeous brightly lit ceiling was shining with an expensive and electrically unique glow. A great stained-glass chandelier was suspended from the ceiling, and just the mental image of the disaster it would cause if it were to fall caused shivers to slither down Haruhi's spine.

The classic two spiral staircase set led up to the second floor, and straight ahead laid a hallway with multi-colored doors covering almost every inch of wall. Haruhi couldn't even fathom why a house would need so many doors, but she was sure that with the minds of both Hitachiin brothers at work, the rooms were being put to a use. Whether they be good or not was at least for the moment questionable.

However the shining floors, ostentatious chandelier, and immense number of doors only came in second to how the rest of the room was decorated. As if the colors weren't enough, large dyed vases sparkled on tables that were so clean that the florescent lighting reflected off like a mirror. Striking stone statues of every shade and size were scattered in a tasteful arrangement. Everything about this mansion was so far screaming out Hitachiin.

Haruhi had a few more seconds of bewilderment until Kaoru began leading her up the right staircase. "Well Haruhi, what do you think so far?"

Haruhi raised her eyebrows and followed in pursuit. "I think that it's incredible. But I'm not really all that surprised. It is you after all."

Kaoru blushed and gave an almost embarrassed laugh. "Ha, thanks Haruhi, but I can only take half of the credit. Besides, Hikaru is much more into the decorating then I am."

Haruhi wondered if Hikaru and Kaoru still looked exactly the same as each other. Back in Rohde Island she had met twin girls at school. Brittany and Christina had been exactly the same from their pinned up strawberry blonde hair to their matching strapped sandals. For a long time Haruhi had wondered if she'd ever be able to tell them apart. And the at the reunion ten years later she wouldn't even have been able to peg them as sisters, much less twins. Christina still had her reddish blonde hair, but it had grown down to the end of her back. Brittany on the other hand had dyed her hair the brightest red she could've and cut it to the bottom of her chin. At the reunion there had not been a single thing similar about them. Haruhi didn't think that Hikaru would do anything drastic like Brittany had…but with the twins, who knew?

Haruhi was just about to ask where Hikaru was when Kaoru stopped in front of a door. She didn't remember walking this far down the hallway. Daydreaming was obviously a habit that she was going to have to snap out of quick if she wanted to learn her way around the maze that Kaoru called a house.

"So this can be Sana's room. And that one right across the hall will be yours." Kaoru nodded his head back to the door opposite them as he opened the one leading to Sana's. "It's not the biggest guestroom but six of them are being refurnished. Yours is currently the biggest and this is the second. I sure hope there'll be enough space."

Haruhi's jaw dropped though the thickly carpeted floor as she stepped into the room after Kaoru. The room was double the size of her old bedroom in Rohde Island. The bed was full sized and was covered in bright pink sheets and fluffy pastel pillows. The walls were a pale yellow with elegant green vines pained up the walls. There was a large cream dresser and matching doors next to it, which Haruhi assumed was a closet. Knowing the Hitachiin's it was most likely a walk-in. There was even much to her surprise a grand doll house and a hand painted toy chest placed to the side. There were also stuffed animals and brilliantly dressed toy dolls completing the ensemble. She gave Kaoru an accusative look.

"Our mother always wanted a girl." He shrugged it off. "But dolls aside, do you think it will work for now?"

Haruhi shook her head in both disbelief and amazement. "Yes, this is more then perfect. Thank you so much. I'm sure Sana will love it once she wakes up."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot she was still asleep. Here you can lay her on the bed."

Very carefully as to not wake her daughter, Haruhi laid her down and decided not to cover her being that it was a little warm and she was still fully dressed.

"She really is adorable. You're very lucky."

A soft smile played its ways across her face. "Thanks Kaoru. I love her more then my own life. I'd be nothing without her."

"Well…are you ready to see your room?"

"Sure." She gave a fleeting glace towards her daughter and turned to follow Kaoru out of the room and into the one next door.

Upon walking in the guestroom Haruhi was rendered speechless. Three of the walls were a light chocolate brown with an even richer brown design neatly accented across the top and bottom. The other wall, or lack of, was a window. It was a window that took up the entire side of a room which displayed a magnificent view that overlooked the city below. The king sized bed sported sheets of cream white and deep red with a plain lace canopy draping above. The dressers were a polished mahogany which matched the bed frame. . Haruhi would have gotten lost in the designs if Kaoru hadn't pulled her out of her trace.

"So Haruhi, will this work for you?"

"Kaoru this is just…amazing."

"Well I'm glad you like it. This is one of simpler rooms in the mansion. Well almost. The window adds a bit of flair but it's still pretty basic. I guess that makes it perfect for you being that you never were one to try and stand out. No offense."

Another stern look was shot in Kaoru's direction. "None taken,"

Kaoru set the brown and blue suitcase next to the dresser and began his way to the door. "I'll just leave you to unpack then. Dinner is at six. I suppose we'll see you then. Feel free to look around the mansion. If you need help there are maids everywhere. They'll help you find your way around."

Kaoru was halfway out when Haruhi stopped him. "Kaoru,"

He turned back around to face her. "Yes,"

"Thanks again. This is just too generous of you and Hikaru."

"It's no trouble at all Haruhi. We're just glad you're here. Hmm, now that you mention it, I suppose I should tell Hikaru that you're staying here."

Haruhi smiled. "I sure hope he'll be as open to the idea as you are."

"Don't worry," Kaoru took a step out of the doorway. "He'll be more for it then I am." He closed the door behind him leaving Haruhi alone with her thoughts. And the only thing she could think about at the moment was how lucky she was to have had friends, and apparently still have friends, as wonderful as the Hitachiin's.


End file.
